Pretend Lover
by spacegaysinspace
Summary: Keith is rich and just wants a normal day out. Everything is going fine until a chance encounter ropes Lance, a regular guy, into his affairs. Causing them to fake a relationship. It's all fun and games until one of them falls fast and hard. How long will this charade last until one of them breaks? Rated M to be safe
1. The Encounter

Keith was sick and tired of all the girls and boys who would practically fling themselves at him. Just because he was single and his family was rich didn't mean he was ripe for the picking.

No one spotted him leaving his lush apartment building. He wore an average outfit that consisted of an old red hoodie, sunglasses, dark grey sweats, and a pair of sneakers that have definitely seen better days. All Keith wanted to do was have a normal day. One that wouldn't end up with him having to deal with Shiro constantly nagging him about work and that he really needed to be there.

It wasn't like the place would be a total wreck if he wasn't there. Now if Shiro were gone, oh boy would the company go down in flames.

Keith kept on walking down the empty street. Head held low as he made his way to the nearest restaurant. Keith was hungry and wanted a burger with cheese fries. The thought made his mouth water as he headed straight into an almost deserted diner. He panicked as he bumped into a girl.

"Watch where you're going asshole!" She screeched and brushed past Keith to sit at a booth with her friends. He wasn't surprised, some girls were just like that and Keith didn't mind. It was better than having them fawn over him just because he was rich.

He sat down and ordered his food, the waitress was alright, she did her job and filled Keith's cup with vanilla coke every time it was close to being empty. The food was good, fast food is the best kind of food. At least in Keith's opinion it was. Shiro on the other hand would beg to differ. He was the kind of guy who enjoyed home cooked meals.

Hanging from one of the walls was a large TV. Keith groaned when he saw the most recent clip of him and Shiro attending a meeting regarding their family's company. From where he was sitting he heard the girl from before telling her friends that she would love to get to know Keith. He rolled his eyes and continued to devour his burger.

The channel switched to one talking about the latest gossip and whoa and behold Keith was the center of attention.

"Hey! Turn up the volume!" The girl shouted, her expression was demanding as the waitress fumbled with the remote. Keith felt sorry for the waitress and made a mental note to give her a large tip. She didn't deserve this kind of treatment.

"Too bad CEO Takashi Shirogane of Voltron Enterprises is off the market. The young CEO is engaged to the beautiful Allura, the heiress of Altea. The fashion brand that is out of this world. But don't worry the young CEO's brother is single as far as we know." The woman explained.

Keith tried to drown out the sound and enjoy his food. But it was difficult to say the least. The girls sitting a few booths behind him were being loud.

"Rumors say that Keith Kogane is also into guys. So watch out! There's more competition to win the young executive's heart."

Keith chuckled darkly to himself. There wasn't much competition, since when exactly was he into girls. Not in a long time, that's for sure. He finished his meal and left the place before the waitress could question him. She heard a distinct squeal and would've loved to see the look of surprise on the girl's face.

He walked around the neighborhood some more. Until he noticed someone following him. A man with a camera was acting sketchy behind the bushes of the nearby park. Just to make sure this guy was paparazzi he started to walk a bit faster. Nothing too suspicious. From the corner of his eye he saw the guy pick up the pace. Keith cursed under his breath and made it around a corner where he bumped into a guy.

"Hey! Watch your step!" A guy around his age exclaimed, looking a bit disgruntled.

"Sorry." He glanced behind him and saw the guy with the camera get closer. "Shit, come with me."

"Why would I go with you?"

"Just shut up and trust me." Keith grabbed the guy's hand and started to run through the park.

"Where the heck are we going?"

"Somewhere away from that guy." Keith explained nodding his head to the direction of the offender.

"Whoa a creepy stalker?"

"You could say that."

They ended up running through the streets a bit more. Before Keith was positive that the man was gone. He and the guy stopped, both out of breath, they took cover in an alley.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" The guy breathed.

"Sorry, I'm kind of famous."

"Oh sure, and I'm the Tooth Fairy. Cut the crap."

"It's true, I'm Keith Kogane," he explained. To further prove his point he removed his sunglasses and took his hoodie off. The other gaped at him.

"...Ok. But why did you pull me along?"

"I don't know! It was just pure instinct. I didn't think, all I thought about was getting away from the paparazzi."

"Okay, I believe you. So you're Keith Kogane, brother of Takashi Shirogane of Voltron Enterprises. I see, well it was nice meeting you. I'm leaving now," the guy stated and was walking away from the alley.

Keith dropped the urge to follow him. The man waved, and gave Keith a small smile before he walked out of the alley. Keith should've paid more attention to his surroundings and not to the cute smile that he received from the stranger he happened to drag around. Because there was a flash and Keith blinked a few times before he could lunge at the poor fool who took the photo. The culprit was long gone as Keith rubbed at his eyes and grumbled under his breath.

"Damn. I didn't catch his name."


	2. The Rumor

**The Rumor**

The next day the guy's face was all over the paper alongside Keith's. The headline read,

" _ **One Time Fling? Or Secret Lover?"**_

 _It appears that the second in line for Voltron Enterprises has been caught with a secret admirer or lover. The two appear to have been having a secret rendezvous. Where the two even ended up running away together for some more privacy. Is it true that the young CEO has fallen head over heels? Or is this more of a one time fling._

The article went on about how Keith finally appeared to be off the market. He couldn't help but notice how well the picture of the mystery dude came out. Shiro walked into the living room, coffee in hand. He saw Keith brooding more than usual. He looked over at the newspaper resting on the coffee table. Keith stared at it, it looked like he was burning holes into it.

"You know, you could've just told me you were seeing someone. I almost choked on my coffee this morning when I saw the paper."

Keith groaned, "I don't want to talk about it." He walked away before Shiro could question him. Shiro watched his retreating figure and left Keith alone.

* * *

"HUNK! I'm going to die of embarrassment."

"Lance, what's the problem this time?" The distraught man handed Hunk the paper and Hunk immediately blanked.

"Oh my god, oh my god. This is real, what did you do?"

"Nothing! I just met the guy yesterday!"

"Dude, this is bad. What if the paparazzi start to swarm our apartment? What if they won't leave you alone at all!? They'll probably question me too since we live together. Oh no, what will the headlines say? I won't be able to show my face in public ever again-"

"Hunk! Chill, that's not going to happen. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to clean Blue's litter box." Lance stated, quickly changing the subject. He stood up and went to the bathroom.

Hunk sighed, Lance somehow managed to find his way into trouble again. Or trouble found him. He took a second to calm down. He's been living together with Lance for a while now. This shouldn't be a surprise. Hunk took in a deep breath and went about as usual.

Lance looked at Blue, the white Maine Coon watched him clean her litter box. She mewled at him and hopped up on the sink. She looked down at him and proceeded to lick her paw. Once Lance was finished, he scooped the cat up into his arms. The cat lets him and she purred as he pets her head.

He thought about yesterday's encounter with Keith, the broodingly handsome CEO of Voltron Enterprises. Realizing that he shook his head and headed to his room. Blue's comforting presence helped ease Lance's nerves.

* * *

Shiro couldn't help but stare at the paper with the mystery boy's face. He wanted to know more about his brother's supposed new lover.

He and Allura were enjoying their time together, as they lunch at a nearby bistro. She watched as Shiro was concentrating on something other than his food. She looked at her fiance and wondered what had him concentrating so hard.

"Shiro, are you alright? You haven't even touched your food."

"Nothing Allura. I guess I'm just worried about Keith." He replied, picking at his pasta. Allura looked at him concerned.

"And when aren't you?" She sighed. "What did he do this time? Did he get into another fight?"

"No, it isn't that. It's just that there are rumors or gossip, circulating about Keith and this mystery guy."

"I'm sorry, but you have to elaborate. I didn't have time to read the paper or watch TV this morning."

"No worries. Here," he gave the paper to Allura who looked surprised at it.

"Oh, my. Is that Lance?"

"Lance? You know him?" Shiro raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, I know him. He's friends with one of my models."

"He is?"

"He's a sweet boy. I've been meaning to ask him to model for me."

"I just can't believe Keith is supposedly seeing him."

"It is rather odd. I thought he was already seeing someone."

"Really? Who?"

"My father's old friend's son, he was polite though. I don't really know if they ended up seeing each other. What with my busy schedule and all."

"I'm just worried about Keith is all. He tends to bottle up his feelings sometimes…" Shiro paused. "Most of the time." He reached for Allura's hand, she gladly took it. "I just want Keith to be happy."

"Oh, I know. I wish for him to be happy too. He's always so closed off."

"Allura...I.."

"Oh Shiro, I love you too." She squeezed Shiro's hand and let go. "Our food's getting cold." She smiled.

"I do, I really love you." They smiled at each other and continued their meal.

* * *

Keith was still thinking about him. The mystery boy he dragged along with him. He had to clear things up. He had to stop this before things went out of hand. He went out not even bothering to put on a disguise. He had to find the guy and fast. He'd have to search the whole city if he had to.

His phone rang with an unknown number. He answered the phone.

"Who's this?"

"Umm...Keith right? This is Lance, Lance Mcclain. I just wanted to tell you...THERE ARE A BUNCH OF NEWS CREWS AND YOUR ADORING FANS OUTSIDE MY APARTMENT!" Keith had to pull the phone away from his ear because the guy was yelling so loud.

"What are you talking about?"

"Because of you, my face is all over the paper, gossip channels, hell even the news!"

"Tell me where you are?"

"Why?"

"So we can talk about this."

"We can talk over the phone."

Keith sighed, "Just tell me where you live, I'll pick you up. Wear a disguise or something. You'll know it's me."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. But how will you know it's me?"

"Address." Keith heard a sigh from the other end and Lance gave him the address. They would meet in the parking lot which was now a bit empty due to the commotion. After that was said and done he asked Lance a question. "How'd you get this number?"

"I have my ways, Keith. I have my ways." Lance hung up.

Keith shook his head and headed for the garage. His red Kawasaki waiting for him.

* * *

 _Several Minutes Earlier_

Lance didn't know why Allura gave him Keith's number. All he knew was that she sent him a text with the number saying good luck with a smiley face. He didn't know why though. Sure she was engaged to Keith's older brother, but really dropping the guy's number like that with no other explanation was weird.

Hunk barged into his room startling Blue who ran underneath Lance's bed. The bell on her collar jingling as she hid.

"Hunk, you scared my baby."

"Sorry Lance, but you should really see this." The big guy dragged him towards the window. From down below he saw a crowd of people just standing by, news vans, and reporters were standing by.

"What!? Holy crow! How did they figure out where I live?"

"The internet is a scary place. They probably found your Insta or Facebook."

"You know I have those on private. Only friends and relatives."

"Don't you have like, a finsta or something?" Hunk asked.

"Hunk! You think I'd have a finsta?"

"I'm sorry, someone you know must've spilled the beans."

"It's okay, Hunk. But you and I both know that out of our friend group Pidge is the one who most likely has one of those."

"Yeah, she is meme lord."

"I'll take care of this Hunk, don't you worry," Lance assured him. Hunk just looked out the window. His stress evident.

"Okay, Lance. I just want them to leave."

Lance pat Hunk on the back reassuringly. He flashed Hunk a smile before narrowing his eyes at the man.

"For scaring Blue you have to make her something to eat. None of that canned stuff, no. After scaring her you're going to have to make something safe and fresh for her to eat."

"I would've done it anyway Lance. I love Blue just as much as you," Hunk replied with a smile.

"I know buddy. That's why I love you." He made kissy faces at the bigger man and Hunk just laughed, leaving Lance and Blue alone in his room.

"Alright! Let's give this Keith guy a call."

And so he had Keith had that little conversation. Leaving Lance to think about disguises. Which wasn't a problem since he was a tailor. Not to mention his decently sized collection of costumes.

As Lance made his way downstairs, he was surprised to see that no one noticed who he was. Lance was impressed with himself, it must've been a really good disguise. Or people were insanely naive. He made his way towards the parking lot where in no time flat a red Kawasaki pulled up in front of him.

Judging from the revving engine the motorcyclist was waiting for him to get on. Red helmet covering his face, but it did nothing to cover all of his hair. Lance could tell it was Keith, he'd recognize that mullet anywhere.

Lance hopped on behind him and in no time flat Keith was driving off, leaving Lance to hold on tightly to Keith, burying his face into his leather jacket.

They were off to god knows where, but all Lance could do was hold on as tight as possible as Keith was speeding through the streets.


End file.
